It is intended that the valve assembly of the present invention be used to control fluid flow along a pipe in those situations where the fluid pressure within the pipe is fairly low and preferably less than the typical fluid pressures encountered in a domestic mains water supply. The invention is a useful adjunct for a shower to be used when camping or caravaning. For example the valve assembly may be incorporated into a fluid outlet from a container such as a bag which is adapted to hold fluid volumes in the order of up to about 20 liters and which is suspended above head height from a support. Water outflow from such a container can then be controlled by manually operating the valve assembly of the invention. The invention however is not limited to such applications.